User talk:Technobliterator
Navbox Played around with it a bit, how's this? http://pasteboard.co/h6dRT77.png Originally, I just had the logo in the center without the text, but then Tim suggested that we use the FF wiki's approach and put the image on the left with a plaintext link in the center. Personally I could go with either. 22:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :The thing with that approach is that the logo there uses text. If image used on the left is a text image, it's basically repeating the same text in two different fonts. How I would do it; have the logo image in the middle (if you don't want to add font), and have an image to the left (170x30 px) about something from the game's coverart. In this instance, it could be a closeup on Jak and Daxter's faces from the Jak 3 boxart? Or some other Jak 3-related art.-- 09:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Scribunto Hey, there! Yeah, I've heard of Lua before. It looks very interesting indeed. I believe Tim and I have a "template overhaul" project planned after we finish the primary task of rewriting articles and reorganizing/deleting/replacing images, at which point I'd definitely consider jumping into Lua. As you said, it's much faster being on the server side and I think it's a more straightforward/modern approach to templating. Thing is though, the current templates we have are pretty, erm, complex as far as functionality goes so rewriting all of it in Lua would be quite the task. We always have the Jak and Daxter Beta Wiki (you're an admin on it, I believe) so we can demo the templates there and move over to Scribunto when everything's ready (as per usual). Although admittedly I hardly have time for the current projects at hand so it may be a pretty drawn-out process unless you're up for handling the bulk of the work. Maybe when we're all on Steam again we can all talk it over. And don't worry about your inactivity here, I recently took a pretty extended leave of absence, myself. Busy days, busy days. 01:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) And to answer your question, I have very little experience with the actual extension, but I've taken a look at it, it's basically the same thing as many, many other scripting languages so I should be pretty quick to pick it up when and if we start using it. 01:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see, I figured you'd probably know at least a little :p I know that the ones we have are complex, though you can rest easy knowing that you won't need to rewrite Navbox yourself, we can just import that one I'll be using on the FFWiki anyway. I'm up for doing stuff and helping you out, of course, it'd feel more like I'm actually helping here :) And I agree, next time we get on Steam we can have a proper discussion.-- 15:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re About the message on Tim's wall, I believe you can install Scribunto on the Jak and Daxter Beta Wiki as you're an admin on it (and I just made you a bcat in case that's what it required). You're free to go on that one, and if you can get it started I'll jump in as well. Regarding the request for adminiship thing, while images are useful, anyone with an emulator and/or decent screen-capture device can get really good images, same could be said for someone with a book and a scanner or someone who's good at 3D modelling/ripping, doesn't necessarily mean they're admin material (it would mean they're UotM material though). As for your suggestion for the fanon thing — done. :) 01:24, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Ooooh, awesome. I can get on that soon as Module:Navbox is finished, then. Probably on the FFWiki first. And I see what you mean about filespace. Also, yay! :p Hope to speak again soon.-- 09:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Tooltip template That's a pretty interesting implementation. I've actually wanted to use ReferencePopups for a long time now, which is pretty similar to yours. My main concern with that would be the J&D:S guideline, making sure that such consistency remains in-tact. Wikipedia has been using the ReferencePopup for quite some time, too. As for work on the wiki, the biggest elephant in the room is all of the unfinished article rewrites. If you want, you could start writing articles (a list of current projects can be found at User:Jak Himself/Sandbox2). I understand if that's not your forte, though. For about a year the only one who has actually been writing articles (save for racetracks/data-dumps) has been me, so the prose and writing style is getting to be a little monotonous. It'd be awesome to get some variety in here. :) Feel free to tackle whatever projects you want (I've made a personal to-do list here, feel free to check that out as well). Looking at it now, I just remembered about rewriting the templates in Lua, so that could be something you and I could start on if you wanted. 04:31, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm fine with working on any of those at any time if you give me a shout. I don't normally rewrite articles from scratch but I can gnome around at times if I'm free. The thing with the Tooltip template, the Infobox code on the J&D already allows for tooltips, meaning that a Tooltip template can be even more useful (not that we use Tooltips currently though).-- 18:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Take it from a web developer, a lot of people still use these days. The reason is this: proper programming would require one to use bla, but the thing is, proper web developers would never use a strike through in web design. The strike tag is usually only used for quick and dirty effects, especially on places like forums or comment sections where one might want to retract their previous comment while having it remain in-tact, therefore a single-letter tag serves pretty useful. So there's my explanation. My question is to you, though, why do people still use that god-awful Verdana font? ;) 16:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Verdana font is awesome! :c And I always just used this instead of personally :o but yeah, typing out longass text-decoration is a chore to do.-- 17:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah, the del tag... Almost forgot about that. I think some people opt for the s tag cause it's quicker to type and easier to remember, though I concur, the del tag is more syntactically correct. It's the same difference between i, s, b and then em, del, and strong. And Verdana is ooooold. It reminds me of playing on my grandma's new Windows 98 computer when I was little. xD 17:32, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Hehehe. I dunno, I just think it's kinda...fancy (?)for some reason. And yep, del tag. I have no idea why they dropped support for s in HTML5, honestly... I mean, did they not think it was descriptive enough? How is "del" any more descriptive than "s" to anyone? D:-- 18:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well, their point is that if you want special styling, such as italics, bold, and strikes, you should do it via CSS. The reason del, strong, and em is used is because it stands for delete, strong, and emphasized (obv.) therefore it's semantic instead of descriptive. Strongly-stated text may be bold-styled today, but may be different in the future. Same for emphasized text and deleted-style text. For example, a lot of people opt to style the del element by making the text colored gray, without a line through. This gives you more flexibility than an s tag. Also, if a web crawler sees that you use emphasized text somewhere (using em) then it will factor that in for data collection, whereas if you simply use italicized text it will just assume that's part of the website's look-and-feel. 20:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oooh, I see. Now that makes a ton of sense, interesting. I'm still a noob at web design stuff, really. I know bits, but basically everything I know is self-taught.-- 20:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I'm self-taught too. W3C docs work wonders. :P 22:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC) User page I'd suggest you change your user page since you are now an admin. I've also already added your name to the list at Project:Administrators. :) 01:36, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Change your user page as in, change the sentence in your about me section. Not change your entire user page. :P 01:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Done! ^.^ And while I do have responsibilities elsewhere, I will be doing my absolute best to edit here even more than I was now. Current projects: rewriting CSS, Daxter pages, general maintenance topics.-- 14:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Aye aye. :) 15:48, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Daxter characters Sure thing. I've made a few minor corrections, but will otherwise leave my comments below. (I'd normally do this on Steam, but since I'm in school...) ; Barmaid * This one looks good, as long as you're confident there's nothing else to be added. At any rate, as I'm replaying Daxter I'll make notes and see if we can't beef this one up any further. I noticed you mentioned her attire but only talked about her blouse; I'm unfamiliar with the character, but is she wearing jeans and a waist apron too? If so, I'd put that in there. You may also want to talk about her personality and attitude toward Daxter, if it's anything to talk about. Other than that, you're right, not much to say on this one (although that can also be said for many other articles). ; Captain Ruperttikjakmos * The lead starts with "Captain Ximon Ruperttikjakmos", but the title of the page is just "Captain Ruperttikjakmos". Can you verify that Ximon is indeed part of his name? If so, the page should be moved to include "Ximon" in it. Other than that, looks good. Note that I removed the statement that questioned his canonicality (is that a word?) because he is canon, his name was just for comic relief. ; Concierge * Good job on this one. I like how you included that he is forgetful/apathetic (unless that was already there, but I don't think it was). ; Lumberjack * This one's good. Not sure his "carpal tunnel" claim was for comic relief, though. I think the wordage "claims" is good enough to insinuate it may have been a false claim. Good job. :) 17:32, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank ye kindly. I'm 99% certain there is nothing to add about Barmaid other than that, no, but I can check too. I will check Ruperttikjakmos' page too, but that seemed like the most R&C Hunterj-ish page on the wiki so I wasn't sure if we should even keep it. :o-- 22:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah, that is a fair point, actually. Maybe we should consider deleting it. 22:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Talk:Captain Ruperttikjakmos.-- 23:03, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ''Jak and Daxter'' Collection When you next get a moment, could you please review User:Jak Himself/Sandbox1? If it's anything that needs a lot of discussing we should probably just wait until we're both on Steam next. (Also on a totally unrelated side note, I like how consistently you do edit summaries. I don't know when I stopped doing those but now I'll try to make a habit of doing them every time. :P 03:08, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Rough review: It looks pretty good to me, with my main problem being a lack of PS Vita content. I can help you a bit there and tell you there's a slower framerate on TPL and, ofc, different controls for the other games, but offhand I can't remember seeing much about its development. I think the article otherwise covers everything? Everything's sourced and detailed so it looks like you've done a good job. :The edit summary to everything I do is awesome. :o I picked up the habit from a couple FFWiki users and tried it out, so anyone looking at my contribs or the RC knows what my edit is so they don't have to diff it to find out. I just save edits using the edit summary box and hitting enter also, meaning I kind of have to write a summary anyway because that's how I'm used to doing it and it's faster.-- 08:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, I'll research the vita differences later. I also read that the game didn't receive nearly as good reviews for the vita as it did the PS3, so I'll probably add that in there (kinda funny, on PS3 the game received 8-9/10 while on Vita in received around 6/10...) 17:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Mhm, not really, and I can see why. Jak II and Jak 3 just aren't designed for the Vita, honestly. Jak TPL is fine, slower framerate aside it's great fun like usual, but from playing Jak II on small screen with those controls...just doesn't work. D:-- 17:52, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: I can imagine. Yeesh. Well anyway, should have more free time later today, will add that in there and see what Joe thinks as well. 17:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Technobliterator! I was wondering if you had any input on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love to see the Jak and Dexter community included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC)